


A Mother's Song

by Kurgy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Eventual Shizaya, Growing Up, Inspired by Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki, M/M, Moving On, Pregnancy, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: This is the story of my mother, and the man he fell in love with, who was also...a wolf.





	1. Mom and Dad

**_What I'm going to say, you'll laugh off like its some fairytale, but its all true, every word._ **

  
**_This is the story of my mother, and the man he fell in love with, who was also...a wolf._ **

  
**_My mother, who raised us, loved us, and taught us to move on from tragedy and learn to find love again._ **  
**_It all began in Ikebukuro, Tokyo. Back then, mom was an informant, making a name for himself among the citizens as a valuable, yet dangerous man. Why he chose that kind of life for himself, I'm not sure. He was 20 years old at the time. On an early summer day, he met the man that would become a frequent employer, and eventually, my father. He was older, in a nice suit with a charismatic air to him that mom still can't quite describe, but he never thought he would be anything more than a single drop in the infinite sea of human beings he encountered on a day to day basis._ **

He stood on the sidewalk, occasionally checking his phone as he waited for his potential employers. He'd worked with yakuza before, all throughout highschool in fact, but never with the big names like the Awakusu. He felt the thrum of adrenaline through his veins at the prospect.

It didn't take long for the sleek black car to turn the corner, Izaya recognizing it immediately as yakuza. He chuckled to himself, its like they weren't even trying to be subtle. He pocketed his phone as the car rolled to a stop in front of him, a simple grunt from the driver signalling him to get it. He opened the door and stepped in, sitting down and gracefully crossing his legs as he leaned against the palm of his hand before turning to meet the gaze of the man beside. "Orihara Izaya?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. "You're just a kid."

Izaya shrugged. "Age doesn't matter, whats important is business." he replied. "and I just so happen to have the man you're looking for."

"That so?" the man said, exhaling smoke as Izaya traced the mans features with his eyes. He was definitely older than him. Perhaps early 30s. Izaya didn't bother to remember the mans age, though he could get the information whenever he wanted, he assumed he'd never meet this man again after their interaction, so what did it matter?

"You neglected to introduce yourself." Izaya said with a sweet smile, his delicate features soft to create an air of innocence that had long since left him.

"You don't know?" the man said. "Aren't you an info broker?"

"Of course I know." Izaya chuckled. "Its just polite, isn't it?"

The man chortled, giving a smirk as he lowered the cigarette from his lips. "Haruya Shiki."

"Shiki-san. A pleasure." Izaya said, holding out his hand.

The man reciprocated, grasping Izaya's hand. His grip was firm, uet gentle in Izaya's hand, as if restraining himself, Izaya couldn't help but find it curious. "Now then." Shiki said, retracting his hand. "Business."

"Of course." Izaya replied, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small folded piece of paper, handing it over to the man. "Otsuka-san's current location, a small apartment just outside the city, probably trying to escape his debt. A list of the places he visits most as well. I'd recommend acting quickly, before he moves even further out, though I'm sure you don't need me telling you that."

To his surprise the man let out a chuckle. "You've got some balls, don't you?"

Izaya merely grinned at him as they circled the block, approaching the same sidewalk they'd picked him up from, it seems their interaction was coming to a close.

"We'll be checking this out." Shiki said, taking another drag from his cigarette, handing Izaya an envelope, surely his payment. "You'd better be right Orihara."

"I'm _always_ right." Izaya said through a pleasant smile.

Shiki snickered. "We'll be in touch." and just like that Izaya was exiting the car and stepping back out onto the sidewalk. He leaned down to look Shiki in the eyes, his soft smile never leaving his face as he gave a slight wave. "It was a pleasure, Shiki-san." he said before standing upright and closing the door, watching the car pull out and mingle back into traffic.

Izaya made his way home, thinking back on his interaction, their hands touching, the strength the hands hand held yet repressed in the softness of his palm. Izaya smiled. Perhaps things would be more interesting.

He'd recieved a few calls from Shiki over the next couple of days, nothing of note, though the lingering of compliments here and there definitely had his interest, until finally he was called upon again, same time, same meeting place. Izaya didn't mind, establishing a few new connections was a plus rather than a minus, and Shiki would definitely be a valuable source of information.

He stood on the sidewalk exactly where he stood a week ago, the corner of a niche little cafe while friend groups and tourists mindless chatter drowned out by the hustle and bustle of the city. He sighed. He loved people watching, it never got old.

It wasn't long til that same black car came rounding the corner, pulling to a stop in front of him. Izaya didn't wait for a signal this time, simply opening the door and slipping inside and just like that they were off. Izaya placed his hands in his lap before turning to the man beside him.

Shiki's eyes were on him, tracing the features of his face and traveling down his neck to his torso. Izaya smiled, slowly crossing his legs and placing a hand on his thigh, Shiki watching the movement intently and Izaya had to surpress a laugh.

"Shiki-san?" he said as innocently as possible, watching the man drag his eyes from his body to meet his gaze.

"We caught Otsuka." he said, choosing to ignore the odd moment between them.

"Marvelous." Izaya replied, leaning against the palm of his left hand. "Glad I could be of assistance."

Shiki lowered the cigarette that hung loosely from his lips. "We have another job for you." he said, tapping the ash to the floor. "Someone's been peddling drugs out of some of our bars. Its interfering with busine-"

"Yamada Haruko." Izaya said, cutting the man off. "She's a local dealer, primarily heroine, though lately she's become more bold with her trade."

Shiki looked surprised and all Izaya could do is smile.

"They say you work fast, but it seems I've underestimated you."

Izaya pulled a small notepad and pen from his pocket, flipping to a blank page and writing quickly on its surface before tearing it from the spine and had the paper to Shiki. "Her address, workplace, parents address, and places she most frequents."

Shiki took the paper, scanning over its contents before pocketing it. "We'll have to look into this before payment."

"Of course." Izaya said. "Though I wouldn't try to swindle my favorite customer."

Shiki glanced at him and Izaya gave a sly smile. "Right." he said, signalling the driver to return.

They rode in silence for a bit before Shiki's eyes were back on him, watching silently and giving Izaya a shiver down his spine, causing him to smile, drawing small circles on his thigh with his index finger that Shiki watched intently. Izaya was no stranger to flirting, but he rarely did so with clients. "Why do you do it?"

Izaya cocked his head to the side curiously. "Excuse me?"

"This line of work. You're young, attractive, smart, you must have had other options." Shiki said, raising his cigarette up to his lips.

"Oh." Izaya said, showing a sweet smile. "I'm just good at it is all."

"You're frail. Just about anyone could take you in a fight, you're bound to get hurt." Shiki said with more concern than Izaya expected.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine." Izaya said, placing a hand down gently between them.

"Its that line of thinking that'll get you killed." he said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Well." Izaya said, shrugging. "Guess I'll have to find someone strong to protect me."

Shiki simply grunted, taking another puff of his cigarette. The rest of the trip was made in silence, the smell of nicotine filling the car stinging at Izaya's nose. Soon the car returned to that small cafe, rolling to a stop as Izaya opened the door, ready to step out before a hand circled around his wrist.

He looked at Shiki quizically, first at the hand around his wrist, which held surprisingly more strength than he'd thought, then to the mans face, searching his expression for a reason. "Shiki-san?"

"You could you know." he said, only confusing Izaya further.

"I'm sorry?" he said, the weight of the other mans hand on his wrist feeling like electricity through his veins.

"You could have someone to protect you. Becoming an official Awakusu informant could offer you protection." Izaya gave a reassuring smile.

"No thank you, Shiki-san. I'm not one to be tied down." he gave a sly wink as Shiki's hand unwound from his wrist.

"Give it some thought. We'll be in touch." Shiki grumbled as Izaya stepped out, closing the door behind him. Before long the car was driving off, Izaya giving an enthusiastic wave before turning on his heel and heading home.

_____

A few days passed, Izaya doing what he does best from the comfort of his apartment, scouring forums and making a few calls to his contacts throughout the city. All things considered it had been a normal day, and just as he had typed up a response in the chat he most frequented, his cell phone rang. He picked it up curiously, not expecting another call for the day, scanning his eyes over the unknown number, weighing his options before shrugging and tapping the 'answer' button. "Hello?" he said in a sing song voice, polite and friendly through his curiosity.

 _"Orihara."_ the man on the other side responded, an electricity running down his spine at the familiar voice.

"Shiki-san." he said, smiling. "A pleasure hearing from you again, though I must admit, I would've expected a call from the same number you'd used last week."

 _"It seems we'll be seeing much more of each other in the coming days, I might as well contact you from my personal phone."_ The man said. This surprised Izaya a bit, all his clients said "they'll be in touch" but that was very rarely true, he hadn't expected another call from Shiki-san, not this soon, and certainly not from his private number.

"What can I do for you Shiki-san?" his voice light and sweet as he circled his desk, grabbing the remote from the couch and turning down the tv.

_"You do good work Orihara. We caught Yamada in no time, the Awakusu needs a good informant, and it seems one has landed right in my lap."_

Izaya gave a cheerful chuckle. "You flatter me." he said, leaning against the back of his couch.

_"I'd like to meet. I have a job for you."_

Izaya smiled. "Of course. Where and when?"

_"Now."_

Izaya's smile faltered. "Pardon?"

_"There's a car outside. They'll take you where you need to go."_

Izaya clicked his tongue. "No offence, but isn't it rather rude to show up unannounced? I do have other clients." Izaya's heart was racing. He might have to move again if he was this easy for the man to find.

_"You wont come?"_

"Of course I will." Izaya said. "Its unexpected is all. I'll be right down." He hung up without a goodbye, simply walking to the door and slipping on his shoes, grabbing his jacket and keys before walking out the door, locking up and making his way to the stairs. He didn't like this man getting the drop on him, he was yakuza after all, if his location was so easy to find, he'd have to remedy that, for now however, he needed to do as the man said.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, the spotted the car immediately, walking over casually as he opened the back door, slipping inside without a word to the driver and just like that they were off. He found the whole situation strange, if they were taking him a secret location, he'd be blindfolded, if they were going to a secured meeting place, there would be an armed guard in the car, yet, there were none of those things. Just a simple drive through the city. He was on edge, but he couldn't show it, instead gazing out the window as they drove through rush hour traffic.

It was a good 10 minutes before they reached their location, pulling up to a nice yet unassuming house, definitely not what Izaya expected. The driver exit the car, coming round to open the door for Izaya. He stepped out, not acknowledging the man as he guided Izaya to the front door, pressing the doorbell on the large door, a nice women opening the door and gesturing them both inside. "This way." she said, the man staying by the door as she lead Izaya to a well furnished sitting room, the woman stopping at the entrance and announcing Izaya's presence.

Izaya's eyes landed on Shiki, wearing a plain black button up and slacks, sitting leisurely on a large couch, cigarette in hand. He nodded and the woman gave a bow before leaving the two alone. Shiki exhaled a cloud of smoke as the two sat in silence.

"Well?" Shiki said, padding the seat next to him. "Have a seat."

Izaya gave a sweet smile, sauntering into the room and taking a careful seat next to the man, crossing his elegant legs and placing his hands in his lap. "So, what can I do for you Shiki-san?"

The man took another drag before exhaling another cloud of smoke, the smell of nicotine stinging Izaya's nose. He stood up silently, walking over to a mini bar across the room. "What would you like?" he said, before glancing back at Izaya. "How old are you?"

Izaya let loose a sweet laugh. "Would you not serve me if I were underage?"

"I know you're of age." the man said, grabbing a bottle of rum and two glasses. "Just curious."

Izaya smiled. "I'm 20."

Shiki nodded, pouring the alcohol into each glass before making his way back to the couch. "Pretty young to be involved with us, aren't you?"

"I disagree." Izaya said, gently taking the glass from the other mans hand. "People get involved much younger than me. Born into it infact."

"You have a point." Shiki said, taking his seat before lifting the glass to his lips. Izaya simply held his glass, taking a glance around the room before inspecting the glass for any tampering.

"Its not drugged." Shiki said suddenly. "I have a certain coworker that would surely kill me if it were."

Izaya was silent for a moment before raising the glass to his lips, letting the burn of the alcohol slide down his throat. They sat in silence drinking, after a couple glasses Izaya was getting antsy. He was by no means a lightweight, but he couldn't just continue sitting here drinking in silence. "So." he said. "What is it you wanted from me?"

"A few things." Shiki said, setting his glass down on the coffe table. "First." he leaned over and grabbed a file on the end table, handing it to Izaya. "I need you to find this man."

Izaya took the file carefully, opening it to inspect its contents. "Natsuda Toichi? Doesn't ring a bell I'm afraid."

"All the basic details are there." he said. "But he's in hiding, you've done good work for us so far, this should be easy for you."

"Of course." Izaya said, closing the file. "But thats not the real reason I'm here, is it?" a smile spread across his face, inching closer to Shiki and leaning in. "So... _why_ am I here?"

Shiki chuckled. "If you don't like it at any point, just tell me to stop." and just like that his arm was around Izaya's shoulders, a hand coming to tilt his chin upwards and lips ghosted against his, before pressing firmly against his as a tongue played at his lips, Izaya gently opening them to welcome it in and deepen the kiss. This lips tasted of rum, a bitterness Izaya found pleasant. It went on for a minute before Shiki pulled away, staring Izaya in the eyes in silence until Izaya simply offered a smile. "I didn't say stop."

Shiki let out a laugh. "In that case, we should continue this somewhere more...private." he stood from his seat, offering Izaya a hand which he gladly accepted, wrapping an arm around Shiki's as he lead him upstairs.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki and Izaya attend a high end Awakusu gathering and Izaya develops a bit of an emotional crisis

His relationship with Shiki didn't change, not really. Outside of the occasional sex they were the perfect example of client and employer. They did their business as professionally as possible, saving their hookups for private business done through the privacy of their personal phone lines. Izaya didn't mind, the sex was good, better than good, and getting to listen in on Shiki's business phone calls after was a definite plus. He didn't think anything between them had changed, and thats where he hit a snag. The glee he felt getting a text from Shiki's private number was too much to brush off. He loved all his humans equally, so what was it about this man that got him showing affections he didn't know he had? He didn't like that, not enough to cut such relations off, however. It was something he had to work out himself, and in the mean time, bask in the bliss of their private meetings.

It was around 7 pm when he got a sudden text from the man simply reading _"Come outside."_. Not so out of the ordinary given their last few weeks together, despite the rainfall outside, so he slipped on his jacket and locked up before heading down stairs. They never did their business at Izaya's abode, perhaps Shiki knew how uncomfortable it made him, either way was just fine with him. As he stepped outside the building he was a bit surprised. There the black car sat, as always even as the rain came pouring down upon it. That isn't what surprised him. It was Shiki who caught him off guard. Standing by the door, umbrella in hand to shield him and his nice long black trench coat. Shiki never came to pick him up personally, he was immediately on edge. He pulled his hood up over his head and did a slight jog over to the man, pulling it back down under the safety of the umbrella. "Well this is a surprise." he said. "Normally Nomura-san takes me where I need to go." he gazed behind Shiki to the car, scanning over it before furrowing his brow. "This isn't Nomura-sans car."

"No." Shiki said, drapping an arm over Izaya's shoukders and guiding him to the passenger door. "This is mine. We're going somewhere different today." he opened the door for Izaya before Izaya slipped inside, adjusting himself comfortably in the very obviously expensive car before Shiki closed the door and rounded the car to step foot in the drivers seat. "Well you certainly have my curiosity." Izaya said with a smile.

Shiki gave a chuckle before starting the engine and driving off. "I guess you could say we're going to a party." he said, turning on the windshield wipers.

"A party?" Izaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of sorts." Shiki replied. "A high end get together of other Awakusu executives is more like it. Still a sort of party, but I figured you might like to come along as my plus one."

"Oh?" Izaya said, leaning back and crossing his legs. "Why is that?"

"You love people, don't you? Figures it'd be a good opportunity for you. Not to mention all the info someone like you could gather from such an event." he said, and Izaya couldn't hold in his surprise.

"You want me to gather information from a secure Awakusu gathering?" he asked. "That's not like you at all, Shiki-san."

"I didn't say I _want_ you too, but I know better than to think you wont." he said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm." Izaya said, bringing a finger to his lips. "You have my interest. I _suppose_ I can clear a couple hours for this party of yours." He flashed a grin at Shiki only making the man laugh more.

They talked about this and that as they made their way further into the city, coming upon a large expensive looking building rising high into the sky, pulling off the street and into the covered parking just to the side. Shiki stepped out first, opening the umbrella and coming round to open Izaya's door before he could open it himself. He smiled up at the man as he stepped out, circling his arm around Shiki's as they entered the building. Shiki closed the umbrella, arm still entangled with Izaya's as they approached the elevator. Shiki pressed for their desired floor, Izaya making note of everything he saw. They entered once the door opened, and stood close together as the doors closed and they ascended. Izaya couldn't help but giggle. Shiki looked down at him curiously. "Something on your mind?"

"Its just silly, isn't it?" Izaya said, leaning a little closer to Shiki, his arm still drapped in Shiki's. "Walking around like this, going to a party, just like an average couple."

Shiki chuckled, pulling Izaya closer. "Better play the part then." Izaya smiled up at him.

They approached a large expensive looking door, two guards standing tall and eye Izaya suspiciously. Shiki approached them, Izaya on his arm. "My invitation." Shiki said, flashing them a card, though they're still inspecting Izaya closely.

"Who's this?" one of them said.

Shiki's expression grew dark. "Excuse me?" he said, the two men growing nervous. "Surely you aren't being rude to me and my guest."

"N-No, sir...but this event is-"

Shiki cut them off. "Insubordination." he said. "You insult me and my guest."

The two men glanced to each other, turning back to face Shiki nervously. "We're sorry sir, please, right this way." one said, opening the door for them as they stepped forward without another word.

Once the door closed Izaya couldn't contain it and let out a laugh. "Now that was a show!" he said through chuckles.

"Figures you'd like that." Shiki said with the hint of a grin.

As they entered only few people seemed to notice their presence, some greeting Shiki but largely ignoring Izaya, which he found incredibly amusing. For all these yakuza to ignore the pretty boy on Shiki's arm, they must trust Shiki's judgment more than Izaya had thought. Before long a man approached them, his disheveled suit and sunglasses standing out amongst the crowd, Izaya eyed the scar running down his face and knew the man immediately. Akabayashi Mizuki, another high ranking member of the Awakusu, though Izaya had yet to have the pleasure of meeting face to face. "Shiki." the man said as he approached, holding out a hand that Shiki took in his firm grip. "You're late."

"Apologies." he said. "I was picking up my plus one."

Akabayashi blinked a couple times before grinning. "Him then?" he said gesturing to Izaya.

"Pardon me." Shiki responded. "This is Orihara Izaya, a friend of mine."

"More than a friend." Akabayashi said with a smile as Izaya's heart skipped a beat. _How did he know_ running over and over in his mind before Akabayashi let out a laugh. "You're his info broker right?"

Izaya let out a subtle sigh of relief, being a known consort of a yakuza executive could cause him more problems than he cared to deal with, its better to keep their private activities just that. Private. 

Izaya gave a sweet smile and a mock curtsy with his long jacket enticing his desired response as Akabayashi gave a laugh. "Akabayashi Mizuki." he said, holding out a hand that Izaya gave a professional shake. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I agree." Izaya said. "I feel honored to be a guest at such an exclusive event."

"Thats great." Akabayashi said, leaning down to face Izaya with a sinister smile. "But you ain't Awakusu. So as honored as I'm sure you feel, better watch your step, there are at least eight people armed and ready to take out any troublemakers."

"Akabayashi." Shiki warned with a dark expression that only made Izaya smile.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat!" Akabayashi said back to his cheerful demeanor. "Just a friendly reminder. After all, you trusted him enough to bring him here, so he must be clean, right?"

Izaya simply smiled up at him as Shiki gave a sigh. "Come on." he said. "Let's get some drinks."

Shiki and Izaya followed the man to a nice spread of all kinds of food and full bar, ordering a few drinks and distributing them between the three. "Cheers!" Akabayashi said before downing the whole glass in one go. Izaya sipped at his whiskey, he had no intention of getting inebriated here, nor watching these high ranking officials get drunk off their asses. He was starting to think this might have been a mistake, but he doubt he could convince Shiki to let him leave unaccompanied, and surely Shiki wouldn't want to leave with him. He sighed, taking another sip of his drink as Shiki eyed him. "Something wrong?" he asked, raising his glass to his lips.

"Oh no." he lied. "I'm simply much too out of place, don't you think? If I'd known we were going somewhere so posh I would've dressed better."

"Hm." Shiki said. "You look fine. If anyone gives you trouble, tell me. I'll put a stop to it."

Izaya smiled. "Aw, how gentlemanly. Perhaps you'll take my coat as well?"

"I'm not a coat rack." Shiki groaned. Akabayashi chuckled at their antics.

"I didn't realize the two of you were so close. Shiki, you should've told me." Akabayashi laughed. "You like 'em pretty eh?"

Shiki's face soured and despite the nervousness in Izaya's chest he couldn't help but giggle to see Shiki's grumpy side with someone who appeared to be a friend. Shiki tapped him on the shoulder. "Let's sit."

Izaya nodded as they turned from the bar and made their way to a nice looking seating area already full, and to Izaya's amusement Akabayashi followed. As soon as they were arms length away those sitting noticed them, some immediately getting up to offer them their seats thrilling Izaya more. He sat down a little too close to Shiki, more to poke fun than anything else but to his surprise Shiki merely drapped his arm over Izaya's shoulders. He wasn't sure how to take this. Their relationship wasn't...a _relationship_. At least, he didn't think so. It's not as if they go out, their relationship was based entirely on sex, which Izaya was no stranger to. But, with Shiki, it felt...different. He didn't like the feeling in his stomach, he didn't know how to describe it. Is this what people call having butterflies? Come to think of it, was this a date?

"You seem troubled." Shiki said, looking down at him gently, surprising Izaya out of his thoughts.

His cheeks blushed and he hated it. "It's fine." he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Just thinking."

"About?" Shiki asked, Akabayashi watching them curiously. Izaya glanced at the man sitting across from them. "Oh nothing." Izaya said, giving a sweet smile that seemed to be good enough for Shiki as he turned away to take another drink.

"This is interesting." Akabayashi said. "So domestic. It's kinda cute."

"Gross." Izaya said without thinking, whipping his head towards Shiki but the man only gave a laugh, the blushing of Izaya's cheeks only deepening. "It isn't like that." Izaya corrected, though this seemed to make Shiki frown. He wants to say he wasn't sure why, but a nagging at his heart already knew. _This was a date._ Their first date. Shiki was trying to disguise it, but as time went on it was becoming more and more clear. Shiki was taking him on a date. He can't help but think they missed a few steps in this relationship, but what worries him are the implications of this little outting. Shiki wanted a relationship. A real relationship. And this is where Izaya faltered. He's been out on dates before, but only ever for the purpose of watching or earning information, he's had sex, excellent way of information gathering though it was rarely pleasurable as it was with Shiki. But he's never been in an actual relationship. He's always been a spectator, never a participant. He suddenly wasn't feeling so good, standing and placing his glass on the ornate coffe table between them and Akabayashi. "Restroom?" he asked, Shiki looking a bit surprised by his sudden movement.

"Ah, down that way." Akabayashi gestured, down the hall, to the right."

"Thank you." he said before quickly walking away, trying to get as far from Shiki as possible, the butterflies in his stomach making his heart beat loud in his ears. He walked down the hallway, spying the restroom and quickly opening the door, shutting it again and locking the door before coming to stand in front of the sink, gazing at his expression and the blushing of his cheeks. He didn't know how he felt and it frustrated him. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts and finally dialing Shinra's number. It rang a few times before he heard a click on the other end followed by Shinra's voice. 

_"Helloooo?"_ came Shinra's cheerful voice. _"I wasn't expecting a call from you, Izaya, especially at this hour."_

"I hadn't planned on calling, but I need to ask you something." he said, gripping the edge of the sink. "What's it like?"

_"Hm? What's what like?"_

Izaya swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "To be in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand thats chapter 2! thanks for reading, i dont have a beta so i apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. theres a few things:  
> 1) i dont remember if ive said this or not, but shizuo, kadota and gang do not live in ikebukuro in this au. ill elaborate more later. shinra still knows shizuo, as they still went to elementary school together, but after that his parents elected to send him to live with relatives in the countryside to help control his temper and he decided to stay in the small town because of how peaceful it was  
> 2) for those that read, would y'all like to see tsukishima make an appearance? he wouldnt be related to shizuo, but instead share a similar role as sohei in wolf children, let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes:  
> 1\. both man and women can get pregnant in this au because its my au and i make the rules  
> 2\. shizaya is endgame  
> 3\. y'all who watched wolf chikdren know where this is going  
> 4\. shizuo doesnt live in ikebukuro and thus did not go to highschool with izaya  
> 5\. kadota snd gang dont live there either


End file.
